


One More Miracle

by holmesbrcthers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmesbrcthers/pseuds/holmesbrcthers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’t do it. - [Blocked]</p><p>It took a moment for John to process the words he read on the screen and his head snapped up, looking around, trying to see something, anything. Who else would it be?</p><p>Please. Don’t play with me. I can’t do this. -JW</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was: Johnlock and anonymous.

_One more miracle, for you. - [Blocked]_  
  
John stared at his phone, shivering in the cold air, unmoving. He couldn’t see the number, and he didn’t care. It was probably just a wrong number: everyone who mattered was a contact in his phone, and their contact information always popped up on his screen whenever they tried to contact him, but he knew it wasn’t them. John was even sure that it wasn’t a new number for someone. Even if some of his friends had changed numbers, they had stopped calling and texting John months ago.  
  
Three years.  
  
He’d been gone three years, and John was still as broken.  
  
Three years, and he still couldn’t move on.  
  
The others had supported John at first, giving him the room he needed to grieve and helping the army doctor when they could, but after a while, even Molly had trouble understanding John’s grief. After three years, they found it down right silly of John: the man had been gone twice, almost three times, as long as John had known him, but that didn’t matter. Time wouldn’t change how he had felt during that time with Sherlock. How he’d finally felt alive.  
  
 _Don’t do it. - [Blocked]_  
  
It took a moment for John to process the words he read on the screen and his head snapped up, looking around, trying to see something, anything. Who else would it be?  
  
 _Please. Don’t play with me. I can’t do this. -JW_  
  
He typed in his response, breathing heavily as tears started streaming down his face without him noticing. God, he had to be here. ‘Please… Please let it not be a wrong number,’ John thought to himself, gripping the phone for dear life.  
  
 _Turn around, John. - [Blocked]_  
  
John turned quickly, wind whistling in his ears. His breath stopped in his throat, and the tears fell in earnest now, but John still couldn’t force himself to move from where he was as he stared at the man whose face had started to slip from his memory. Sherlock extended both of his arms, beckoning, his face contorted in pain and guilt.  
  
“John,” he whispered, voice constricted with emotion as he gave the other a tight smile. “Come down, John, I’m here.”  
  
John flew into Sherlock’s arms, and they wrapped their arms around each other, falling to the floor as they held each other close, both chests heaving with sobs. The smaller man’s snaked up to Sherlock’s neck, and he pressed his face into the other’s chest.  
  
Thud thud. Thud thud.  
  
The sound of the pulse in Sherlock’s neck, and wrapped in his arms, feeling that steady pulse, John knew everything was going to be alright.


End file.
